Technical Field
The instant disclosure may be applicable to multiple chemical production processes such as ammonia synthesis, methanol synthesis, ethylene glycol production, coal-to-natural gas substitute natural gas (SNG), hydrogen production and the re-utilization of industrial off-gas, especially for processes having high carbon monoxide (CO) conversion output that may be as high as 98.5%; for processes having industrial off-gas or coal gas that has high CO concentration that may be as high as 85%, as a feed for hydrogen production.
Background
Coal gas, gas from natural gas reforming process, gas from coke-oven reforming process, calcium carbide process off-gas, blast furnace coal gas etc., comprise a large CO content, for example, the CO content of calcium carbide process off-gas may be 80% and that of coal gas may be anywhere between 30%˜68% depending on the coal gasification process. The instant disclosure may provide an apparatus and process for converting this waste CO into a useable product.